


The Gift of Love

by PansexuallyRaye



Series: Lovers in a Dangerous Time [1]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:30:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8621017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PansexuallyRaye/pseuds/PansexuallyRaye
Summary: Prompt: I Went to the Forest to Bury a Body but Someone Was Already There Burying One.
 
*Found this prompt on tumblr one day for another pairing but though that SeaMexican was a better fit for it.





	

This wasn’t how I normally do things. Normally I leave the person where they will be found within a day. Bringing a body all the way out here wasn’t exactly an easy task, they are heavy and you can’t be running back and forth between the places you’re burying them and where you stashed the car. So you have to carry a dead body and a shovel with you, on top of it you are walking in the middle of the woods in the middle of the night.

I never feel bad for what I do, though this time it was really personal reasons with very familiar people who I have worked with many times. So it made the objective harder. I actually enjoyed the people but I guess that’s one more reason why I can’t trust anyone. Everyone in my 'profession' is a liar or a cheat. They will always stab you in the back. Quit literally.

The reason the poor sap is over my shoulder right now is because his boyfriend decided it would be smart to attack the only person in my life I care about and that just wasn’t going to go down without pay back. So now a person I used to call a friend is dead to me. Not that I mind I don’t need anyone else.

I am almost out to the spot that is known as my little graveyard for the people close to me that have needed to disappear, the forest was covered in a thick fog that made it really hard to see what was almost right in front of you. So when I hear grunting and sighing, I drop the body and shovel grabbing the knife from my pocket getting ready to attack. The person who had previously digging dropped their shovel and stood straight. I freeze before launching at the person in front of me "Maxie?" I ask quietly as if someone else might over hear us in the middle of the woods far away from any civilization. 

I step closer to the man in front of me and notice a black bag on the ground near him "What the hell Max... What is that?" I point at the bag, my Maxie is far from a killer. Though I can almost hear him rolling his eyes at me for even asking the question.

I watch Max look between me, the black bag beside him then the black bag behind me "Who’s that? You didn’t tell me about any hits tonight... I’m assuming they are someone we know then?" I chuckle then kick the bag behind me lightly

"This my dear Mexican is the boyfriend of the man who put a hit on you."

He takes a second before huffing "you killed Ze?" I nod with a light giggle escaping my lips. "Jesus Adam. I had it under control..." Hearing that sort of pissed me off, I walk closer to him and run my thumb along the bruised eye that had not been there a day ago. 

“You call being almost dead on my apartment floor under control? ‘Cause oddly enough I don’t. I call it needing help.” I pout at him “Don’t be so mean to me Maxie, I did it for you. And who the hell is in that bag?" I look down at his bag. He looked sideways at the bag. Like I said Max isn’t a killer he does everything to stay away from killing people, he is a thief not a murderer.

"It’s Chilled, if he is dead he can’t send people after me again. So when I said I had it under control I meant I had it under control."

I grin at him and shove Ze's body towards the hole, Max shakes his head "I can’t believe you killed Ze just because of Chilled. Ze was a good kid mixed up with the wrong people..." I groan... Lovely Maxie is going to be upset.

"Would it make you feel better if I said he died fast and hardly knew what was happening?" I know he is glaring at me but really he knows me "’love my Maxie. What did you want me to do, Chilled threatened your life. I wasn’t letting that go without retribution"

Sighing Max looked up at me with sad little eyes so I pull him into a hug and kiss his neck "Look I’m going to put them in the hole then I’m going to get you to bury them. I’ll meet you at the house and I’ll have hot chocolate and we can cuddle all night. No work for either of us. Sound like a plan?" I feel Max nodding. I pull back to look at the man who I would kill anyone for and give him a soft smile, the one that only he ever sees "I love you Max" I lean in pressing my lips to his softly. As he mutters a small ‘I love you Adam’  
After we broke apart from the small kiss, we do as I said and end up on the couch cuddling and watching movies. The rest is ancient history that nobody needs to know about.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this fandom has not got enough Max and Adam in it, I hope you enjoy the SeaMexican that I have written. I also hope and plan to put some others out soon.


End file.
